Akira Shoutaru
) |firstepisode = Forgery! Armored Rider Appears! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |image2 = }} is Team leader's Lead Player of Team Neo Baron, when he uses the and he becomes Kamen Rider Yomi Ryugen. History Past to be added Present to be added Forms is Yomi Ryugen's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Yomi Ryugen's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. While the Sengoku Driver that Akira uses is the same as the original Ryugen, its faceplate becomes red once the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed is inserted into the Driver. However, it still only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. YOMIFACEPLATE.png|Rider Indicator - Yomotsuheguri= Yomotsuheguri Arms toyline.]] *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking power': 22.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35 m. (115 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. (224 MPH) is the Default Arms to Yomi Ryugen. Accessed through the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, this form bears a variation of ' Kiuimen helmet known as the . This form debuts in episode 05. While assuming Yomotsuheguri Arms, Ryugen's under-armor suit changes from green to dark red upon donning the and he is able to wield any of the Over Lord Weapons in addition to his own Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin. Compared to Kiwami Arms, Yomi Ryugen actually performs better; hitting harder, moving faster, and jumping higher than the aforementioned form. However, its performance is crippled by the continuous spasming fits caused whenever the Lockseed drains more of the user's life, and even between these fits the user is left continuously staggered and trembling with pain, with the result that even an untransformed Shoutaru is able to hold off Ryugen Yomi for over a minute simply by evading the majority of Ryugen's attacks. Yomi Ryugen is thus not an especially dangerous opponent despite its overwhelming power, if not for Daisuke's desire to keep Akira from coming to further harm. The Yomotsuheguri Arms Armor does not appear from a Helheim Crack, but instead from a dark cloud. Once the armor attaches, a crimson colored steam will emit instead of the usual fruit juice like liquid. In addition, activating this form changes the Rider Indicator's color from the Ryugen palette to the Yomi Ryugen palette, the only form besides Kiwami Arms to alter the Rider Indicator directly. Similar to , when Yomi Ryugen activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of three finishing attacks. * '|ドラゴンショット|Doragon Shotto}} * '|龍玄脚||lit. "Dragon Mystery Kick"}} *Unnamed : Ryugen Yomi charges 's halberd tip with the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed's energy and jumps before charging and impaling the enemy. Akira has control of this dark power, and use it to either fight Forge and Idunn or fight The Inves. Appearances: Forge Episodes 05 }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation belt * - 2nd Transformation belt *Lockseed - Rider trinket Weapons * - Primiary weapon * - 2nd Primary weapon * - 3rd Primary weapon Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added